la ultima cría
by Sari Lilliana
Summary: Tessa es una niña que después de sufrir un accidente, se cyverforma, convirtiéndose en una cría cyver-humana. Optimus, quien es su mentor, se encargará de guiarla y protegerla ante los nuevos retos que ser un bot conlleva.
1. capítulo 1 - cyberformación

Yacía en una camilla. Una niña de aproximadamente ocho años de edad. No estaba en ningún hospital. Se encontraba en la base autobot. Nadie sabía su nombre ni quien era. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Tratar de aferrarse a la vida de una manera muy poco convencional.

Todo comenzó esa mañana. Ella y sus padres viajaban hacía Jasper. Pero al pasar por un lugar poco habitado, parecía una base militar, se encontraron en fuego cruzado. La niña sentía miedo al ver el desastre de disparos luminosos y misiles que llovían por todas partes. El padre trató de esquivar todo y huir rápidamente del que parecía, el infierno. Pero no logró su objetivo.

-¡Tessa, tranquila, mi amor!- le decía su madre casi gritando en estado de pánico.

La niña solo lloraba abiertamente. Hasta que ocurrió…

Un disparo de luz celeste impactó el auto. Lo hiso rodar y dar vueltas en la carretera. Terminó su recorrido contra una baya.

Tessa aún reaccionaba. Abrió sus ojitos para encontrarse con los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres. Todos ensangrentados e inertes. El impacto fue en la parte de en frente. Provocó casi la muerte inmediata de sus progenitores.

-Papi; mami…- lloró casi sin aliento. Ella también estaba realmente golpeada y podía agradecer que estaba amarrada a su buster, que la protegió en el accidente.

Un fuerte dolor punzante se hiso presente en su pecho. Todo comenzó a verse borroso. Pero antes de perder el conocimiento, miró sus manos que le quemaban. Estas parecían estar cubiertas de escamas metálicas, que luego desaparecieron casi mágicamente. Calló en sueño. Mientras luchaba con ese extraño dolor.

-Practicaremos el mismo procedimiento que habíamos hecho con Rafael.- dijo Ratchet, introduciendo a la niña a una enorme cámara.

-Pero Ratchet, a mí me impactaron con énergon oscuro y a ella con el corriente…- interrumpió Rafael.

El bot de naranja y blanco se detuvo a pensar. Rafael tenía razón.

La doctora Darbi lo miró con impotencia.

-Rafael tiene razón.- dijo Ratchet. –No puedo hacer el mismo procedimiento.-

Ratchet se sentía como un tonto. ¿Cómo se le pasó ese pequeño, gran detalle?

-¿Y qué podemos hacer por la niña?- preguntó June.

-No creo poder hacer nada.- respondió el médico con desánimo.

-Ya que ella ha logrado mantenerse con vida hasta aquí, debo suponer que es por una buena razón.- interrumpió Optimus. –Tal vez en su destino no está morir todavía.-

-¿Así que solo esperaremos a que ella se recupere sola?- preguntó Jack.

-Lamento decir que no puedo hacer nada por ella.- respondió Ratchet. –Tiene que luchar por sí sola.-

Las horas transcurrían y la pequeña Tessa seguía en estado crítico. La Sra. Darbi hacía mil y un intentos de hacer que la pequeña reaccionara; pero todos eran en vano.

De repente June divisó algo que erizó la piel de pies a cabeza.

-¡Ratchet mira!-

Solo se encontraban él y los humanos. Los demás estaban en una misión. Tratando de detener a Nemesis Prime. Acababa de enviar al Sr. Fowler al sitio para servir de apoyo cuando escuchó a la enfermera llamarle.

Cuando se apartó de la pantalla y miró lo que ocurría, se quedó boquiabierto; sin nada que decir.

Podía ver como casi toda la piel de la niña se ciberformaba. Escamas metálicas le recorrían por hordas y luego desaparecían sin causarle ninguna lesión. Un sonido agudo y metálico, casi como el vidrio cuando se rompe pasivamente, se hacía presente cada vez que la acción se repetía.

-¡Se está ciberformando!- exclamó Ratchet.

La niña continuaba inconsciente y repitiendo la acción involuntaria una y otra vez. Su rostro reflejaba dolor.

Una llamada se hiso presente en la pantalla principal. Era Optimus que solicitaba un portal terrestre. Pero algo estaba diferente en su tono de voz. Sonaba como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo. Su voz era casi quebrada. Algo le sucedía y Ratchet lo sabía.

Abrió el portal, ignorando totalmente la niña en estado de ciberformación.

Entraron uno por uno. Optimus venía casi de último. Apoyado en Bulkhead. Estaba claro que algo no estaba bien con él.

-¿Optimus?- preguntó Ratchet recibiéndolo.

El metch de rojo y azul instintivamente, traía su mano derecha sosteniendo su costado. Eso llamó la atención de Ratchet.

Optimus notó la mirada de su amigo y se descubrió el costado. A la hora de quitar su mano, un río de énergon se escurrió, lo cual comenzó a gotear en el piso. Ahora había atraído la atención de todos en la base. Jimio con dolor hacia Ratchet tratando de volver a cubrirse la herida con la misma mano.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó mientras lo recogía con cuidado para llevarlo a la bahía médica.

Optimus no pudo responder. El dolor se había intensificado a la hora de descubrirse la herida. Cuando Ratchet lo tomó del hombro derecho para tratar de ayudarlo a llegar, sus piernas no reaccionaron como quería, haciendo que prácticamente se dejara caer sobre Bulkhead.

Ambos bots lo lograron sostener y arrastrarlo hacía la bahía médica; misma en la que estaba la niña aún en ciberformación.

-Su impostor lo apuñaló a traición.- respondió Bulkhead mientras ayudaba a Ratchet a transportarlo.

Una vez en una litera, Optimus miró a la niña. Él sabía que estaba ahí; pero cuando la vio, se sorprendió.

-Ratchet… ¿Qué le está ocurriendo?- le preguntó, tratando de sentarse para verla mejor.

-No te muevas.- respondió el médico, empujándolo hacia atrás. Estaba tratando de frenar la enorme fuga. –Se está ciberformando.- respondió sin quitar la mirada de su paciente.

Optimus lo miro con interrogación. Mientras los demás se acercaban para ver lo que ocurría con la pequeña humana.

-La verdad, no sé si va a poder resistir.- respondió Ratchet. –Lo peor es que yo no puedo hacer nada más que dejarla a ver qué sucede.-

Notas de la autora:

TFP no me pertenece. Son propiedad de hasbro.

Hola a todos. ¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia? Espero que les esté gustando. Déjenme decirles que este fic comienza a partir del capítulo "nemesis Prime" para aclarar solamente.

Estoy creando una revista virtual con una amiga. La estaré subiendo en mi página de Facebook: "sari lilliana, la escritora" a principios del mes de mayo. Les invito a que le echen un ojo a ver qué les parece. Espero sus reviews y nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	2. capítulo 2 - la renacida

Ratchet terminaba de reconectar las vías rotas de énergon cuando june dio la voz de alerta. La niña estaba entrando en paro.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, viendo como la Sra. Darby hacía todo lo posible por mantenerla con vida. Después de casi diez minutos de practicar maniobras de resucitación, la enfermera se dio por vencida.

La niña ahora estaba inerte. No mostraba símbolos de vida. Ya no se estaba cyberformando.

De repente sus notables venas recorriendo su piel blanca, cambiaron su coloración azulada a una celeste muy brillante y clara.

-¿Está?...- preguntó Rafa, un poco triste.

-Yo creo que sí…- respondió Ratchet igual de sorprendido.

De repente la niña respiró fuerte. Su inhalación se hiso sonar por toda la sala. Abrió los ojos de golpe y comenzó a tensarse fuertemente. Todo su cuerpo se llenó de escamas metálicas. Podía reflejarse el dolor en su expresión.

June se echó hacia atrás de la impresión.

La niña comenzó a sacudirse con dolor hasta que de repente, su cuerpo regresó a su estado normal. Se notaba la relajación que esto le hiso sentir a la pequeña. Luego fue perdiendo el conocimiento hasta que quedó dormida. Pero esta vez pasivamente.

-¿Y eso qué fue?- preguntó Miko.

-Acaba de terminar de cyberformarse; creo.- respondió Ratchet. Ni si quiera él estaba seguro de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo con la niña.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó June.

-Esperar a ver qué pasa.- respondió el médico.

Regresó con Optimus para terminar de repararlo pero se encontró con este sentado en la litera.

-Te dije que no te movieras.- regañó Ratchet.

-Perdón. Yo solo… ella estaba…- titubeaba el mech de rojo y azul. Sabía que Ratchet se molestaba mucho cuando le desobedecían en asuntos médicos.

-A tu posición, desobediente.- regañó Ratchet, ayudándole a acostarse de nuevo.

El médico llegaba a adquirir una actitud paternal cuando se trataba de algún miembro de su equipo herido. Llegaba, incluso, al punto que mimaba a sus pacientes o los regañaba severamente como si fueran crías.

Optimus se recostó, un poco avergonzado por el trato de su amigo para con él. No le agradaba mucho que le tratasen como a una chispita.

Ratchet continuó su curación en silencio. Mientras los demás se esparcían por la base a ser sus oficios comunes.

Pasó casi una hora para terminar su labor. Optimus se levantó y miró a la niña inconsciente. Algo le llamaba la atención en ella; pero no sabía qué.

En ese mismo instante, la pequeña abrió sus ojos lentamente. Poco a poco se fue incorporando.

Optimus, que no le había apartado la vista, se sorprendió y quiso acercarse más pero algo se lo impedía.

-Hola pequeña. ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó June, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con dulzura.

Ella no respondió. Solo miraba a su rededor. Su expresión fue de sorpresa al ver a Ratchet y Optimus. Se sentó y los miró fijamente. La mirada era mutua. Se intentó levantar pero june la frenó:

-No creo que sea bueno levantarte…-

-Déjala Sra. Darby.- interrumpió Ratchet. –Déjela que se acerque.-

La niña se bajó de la camilla. Miró sus manos en busca de las escamas extrañas pero no las encontró. Casi de inmediato, levantó la mirada hacía Optimus. Se fue acercando poco a poco a él; como si estuviera lista para salir corriendo en el más mínimo movimiento del mech.

Ambas miradas eran de confusión y asombro. Cuando ella estuvo más cerca, sin quitarle la mirada, inclinó su cabecita hacia un lado. Optimus hiso la misma acción.

-¡Oigan la niña está bien!- se escuchó un grito de repente. Era Miko que venía entrando.

Eso asustó a la pequeña, que corrió hacia la camilla de nuevo. Todos comenzaron a llegar para verla, pero esto la inquietaba más.

-Hola, soy Miko ¿Y tú?- dijo acercándose a la niña.

Ella no respondió. Solo se echaba hacia atrás como si Miko fuera una amenaza.

-¿Es muda?- preguntó Rafael desde lejos.

-No lo creo. Es solo que está asustada.- respondió June. –Será mejor que le demos su espacio.- dijo yéndose de la habitación. –Ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo.-

Miko se quejó pero comenzó a irse de mala gana. Todos lo estaban haciendo. Todos menos Optimus, que seguía ahí mirándola con curiosidad.

-Optimus…- dijo Ratchet, haciéndole llamar la atención.

-Solo déjame observarla un rato. Quiero asegurarme que realmente está bien.- dijo, agachándose para verla mejor.

A lo cual Ratchet sonrió y salió de la habitación. Nunca había visto a Optimus portarse tan extraño; pero le parecía natural, después de haber sido él quien la rescató del vehículo accidentado.

Otra vez ambos se dirigían la mirada curiosa; inclinando la cabeza de un lado a otro como si fueran un espejo. Pero esta vez, Optimus comenzó a acercarse lentamente de rodillas a la niña en la camilla.

Ella parecía no reaccionar bruscamente. Al parecer no le daba tanto miedo el mech que se acercaba.

A su distancia, Optimus acercó su mano lentamente; con su dedo índice extendido hacia la niña. Ella lo miró hacer eso sin miedo alguno. Cuando el dedo estuvo en frente de la pequeña, ella puso su mano sobre este. Luego levantó la mirada hacia él y sonrió.

Notas de la autora:

TFP no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hasbro.

Espero les esté gustando este fic. Espero sus reviews y nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	3. capítulo 3 - nuevo hogar

-¿Quieres venir con migo?- le preguntó suavemente para no asustarla.

Ella no respondió, solo lo miraba con atención.

-Está bien.- dijo Optimus al no tener respuesta. Se levantó y dijo: -Descansa un poco.- y se fue.

Una vez afuera, buscó a Ratchet. Lo encontró haciendo unas mejoras al portal terrestre.

-Ratchet. Necesito hablar con tigo.-

-Estoy algo ocupado pero si quieres puedes hablarme desde ahí; yo te escucho.- respondió mientras ajustaba unos pernos al manubrio de encendido del portal.

-Está bien. Ahora que esa niña es cyberhumana y que perdió a su familia, decidí que es mejor que se quede viviendo con nosotros.-

-Hajá- asintió Ratchet sin pensarlo mucho.

-Así que ella también necesita un guardián como los otros niños…-

-A no; ni se te ocurra que yo sea la nana de algún niño.- reclamó Ratchet. –Sabes muy bien que yo no soy bueno con los niños, Optimus.-

Optimus se quedó pensando un rato.

-Entonces, yo seré su guardián.-

-¿Qué? Pero tú pasas muy ocupado, Optimus. ¿Realmente estas seguro de poder hacer esto? ¿Y si mejor queda bajo custodia de Fowler?-

-Aún no sabemos de qué es capaz la niña cyberformada.-

-Si tú quieres hacerlo, inténtalo.- dijo Ratchet más pasivamente.

Optimus sonrió, a pesar de no ser normal verlo mostrar sentimiento alguno.

La noche calló y los demás niños se fueron a su respectivo hogar. Optimus se acercó a la pequeña en la camilla. Creyó que estaba dormida pero al acercarse, ella se volvió y se sentó.

-Yo seré tu guardián. Si necesitas algo, puedes pedírmelo.-

Aún no decía ni una sola palabra. Solo lo miraba con seriedad.

-Necesitas un nombre.- dijo Optimus. -¿Me podrías decir el tuyo?-

En su mirada se notaba que quería hablar pero algo se lo impedía. Los recuerdos remotos de su madre llamándola por su nombre la atormentaban: "Tessa, no tengas miedo".

Optimus logró ver la frustración en la niña, al preguntar.

-Está bien. No necesitas decírmelo. Por ahora te llamaré Hope.- dijo optimus con tranquilidad.

¿Por qué ese nombre? No tenía idea. Solo fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza cuando la vio luchando por mantenerse con vida.

-Traje algo de comida para la pequeña.- dijo Bulkhead, entrando en la habitación. Venía de dejar a Miko en su casa y antes de dejarla le pidió conseguir un par de cosas para alimentar a la criaturita.

Eso llamó la atención de Tessa. Hacía bastante que no probaba algo y estaba hambrienta.

-¿Tienes hambre, Hope?- le preguntó el mech de rojo y azul.

Ella asintió un poco emocionada.

-¿Te dijo su nombre?- preguntó Bulkhead.

-En realidad no. Parece que no puede hablar aún.- respondió Optimus. –entonces yo le he llamado así.-

-Bien Hope…- dijo Bulkhead. –te traje pan y leche.- dijo, entregándole una bolsa.

Tessa la abrió lo más rápido que pudo y comenzó a comer el pan con una magnitud de hambre.

-Tranquila Hope. Te vas a atascar.- dijo Bulkhead.

Ella solo se le quedó mirando con extrañeza. Luego siguió comiendo con más calma.

Optimus se reprendía a sí mismo, en sus adentros. ¿Cómo se le olvidó las necesidades básicas de un ser humano? Tenía que prestar más atención a su joven compañera. No quería que algo malo le sucediese a causa de su ignorancia.

Las horas pasaron y Tessa continuaba despierta. Observando a Optimus frente a la computadora cybertroniana.

Él hacía una investigación profunda sobre el ser humano. No quería pasar otro gran detalle por alto. Además de que quería comprender mejor a su nueva compañera.

Volteó un segundo para encontrarla observándolo fijamente.

-¿Sucede algo Hope?- preguntó pero no tuvo respuesta. -¿Quieres usar el baño?- preguntó una vez manejando más la información acerca de los humanos.

Ella se le quedó viendo atenta.

-Está por allá.- señaló a una pequeña perta, del tamaño de ser humano. Supuso que eso quería.

Era cierto, ella se levantó y fue hasta allá. Se metió en ese pequeño cuarto mientras pensaba: ¿para qué seres tan grandes tienen un baño tan pequeño? Pero luego recordó que habían estado unos seres humanos ahí esta mañana. De seguro era de su uso.

Cuando regresó, ya no estaba su guardián. No pudo evitar hacer pucheros y desesperarse. Por alguna razón se sentía muy asustada cuando no estaba cerca de él.

-¿Estas bien Hope?- preguntó Optimus al entrar y ver su carita asustada.

Ella, instintivamente corrió hacia él y se aferró fuertemente a uno de sus pies.

-Creo que será mejor si duermes en mi habitación esta noche.- dijo Optimus, agachándose para recogerla. Le ofreció su mano extendida para que subiera.

Al principio ella solo lo miró con duda. Pero luego entendió la intención de su guardián.

Subió cuidadosamente a su mano. Optimus se puso de pie y caminó hacia su habitación.

Estaba oscura pero luego de encender la luz, Tessa pudo ver lo ordenada y cómoda que esta se veía.

-Dormirás aquí.- bajó a la niña y colocó unas sábanas viejas en una esquina.

¿Para qué alguien como él usaba sábanas? Se preguntó la niña, mientras se metía en su nueva cama. Lo entendió más tarde, al ver a Optimus acostarse en la litera y semicobijarse con una muy gran sábana. ¿A él también le daba frio? No duró mucho esa pregunta en su cabeza; se quedó dormida muy pronto.

Notas de la autora:

TFP no me pertenece; es de sus respectivos creadores.

Lamento mucho no haber subido capítulo el domingo pasado pero se me presentó un compromiso que acaparó toda mi atención durante el fin de semana (vida de adultos) "es irritante ser adulto". Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho. Espero sus reviews y nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	4. capítulo 4 - pesadillas

Optimus entró en un sueño profundo, ignorando la figura de la niña ya dormida.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que Tessa despertó frenéticamente. Estaba soñando una pesadilla. Miró sus manos que le dolían por una extraña razón. Estaban cubiertas de escamas metálicas.

Tessa se asustó al ver lo que le ocurría. Ya le había pasado antes pero verse así, le recordaba el momento del accidente; cuando vio a sus padres muertos.

Se levantó en pánico y corrió hacia la litera del único mech que le hacía sentirse segura. Aún estaba dormido. Ella quiso hablarle pero lo único que pudo hacer fue un sonido. Casi como un lamento. Quería subir junto a él pero era imposible.

Comenzó a llorar. Al principio lo hiso en silencio y luego se fue desahogando más y más. Hasta que se convirtió en llanto abierto.

Optimus despertó un poco confundido. No recordaba que tenía una inquilina en su habitación. Y al escuchar el llanto, se recordó de quién se trataba.

-¡Hope!- le dijo mientras se sentaba en la litera.

La niña se quedó en silencio un momento; solo para tomar aire y llorar aún más fuerte. Esa era la única manera en que se podía expresar. Miraba a los ojos a su guardián mientras lo hacía. Podía verse el miedo en su mirada.

-Hope…- dijo Optimus recogiéndola del suelo y acercándosela a su pecho. –Tranquila. Ya te acostumbrarás a cyberformarte.-

Había visto las manos de la pequeña.

Ella se aferró a su pecho mientras lloraba.

-Ssss… ssss…- susurraba Optimus para calmarla.

Poco a poco, su llanto fue cesando y luego de un rato más, sus manos llegaron a ser normales otra vez.

Mientras esto ocurría, Optimus trataba de comprender los sentimientos de la pequeña. Recordó cuando la encontró:

 _Flashback:_

 _Optimus vio como un disparo de su nemesis fue a dar a un auto en movimiento._

 _-Ratchet. Necesitamos un portal terrestre ahora.- dijo por medio de su comunicador. –Váyanse ustedes.- le dijo al resto._

 _-¿Y tú?- preguntó Arcee._

 _-Ya voy detrás de ustedes.-_

 _Se escurrió mientras el caos reinaba hacia donde estaba el auto accidentado._

 _Cuando llegó; encontró dos cadáveres en frente. Se sintió culpable. Pero luego de mirar a atrás donde estaba la niña, se dio cuenta que ella estaba viva; y además se estaba ¿Cyberformando?_

 _-¿qué?- se preguntó._

 _Escuchó como los hombres militares se acercaron, acechándolo._

 _-Tengo que llevarte con migo.- dijo, arrancando la retorcida puerta y recogiendo el cuerpecito de la niña._

 _Luego corrió hacia el portal que aún estaba abierto. A penas logró saltar en él._

 _Fin del flashback_

Se dio cuenta que la pequeña se había dormido aferrada a su pecho. Trató de separarla pero al intentarlo, ella se agarró más fuerte. Le pareció gracioso ver la acción. Ahora que no podía moverla de su pecho, se acostó cuidadosamente para tratar de dormir él también. Fue imposible; no podía hacerlo sabiendo que con cualquier movimiento podría aplastar a su pequeña compañera.

…

Ratchet estaba ya en sala cuando se encontró con Optimus. Parecía cansando. Luego miró más detrás de él; Tessa venía caminando sin perderle el paso. Como mamá pato con sus crías.

-¿No te dejó descansar?- se rio entre dientes.

Optimus solo asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía su camino.

-Te dije que sería difícil cuidar de una cría.- se burló Ratchet.

Optimus solo lo ignoró. Estaba un poco molesto.

-¡Prime!- sonó la voz de Fowler al entrar en la base.

-Necesito que vengas con migo para…- estaba diciendo cuando se quedó mirando a la pequeña niña. -¿Qué? ¿Ahora coleccionan niños?- regañó.

-No, agente Fowler. Es una huérfana cyberformada que ahora vive con nosotros.- respondió Optimus.

-¡¿Cyber qué?!- exclamó el hombre.

-Cyberformada. Como ustedes dirían, mitad humana y mitad cybertroniana.- explicó Ratchet.

-¿Cómo fue que sucedió esto?-

-Yo la encontré en un auto accidentado. La copia que MEC hiso le disparó.- explicó Optimus.

-Bueno. Necesito que tú vengas con migo. Tenemos un asunto que aclarar a mis superiores.- dijo Fowler.

-Ratchet, cuida de Hope y abre el portal terrestre.- ordenó Optimus.

Fowler le pasó las coordenadas rápidamente. Abrió el portal mientras se decía a sí mismo:

-Cuidar de Hope…-

Optimus cruzó el portal, seguido por Fowler.

-¡¿Cuidar de quién?!- miró a la niña que observaba tristemente como su guardián se iba. -¿Tú eres Hope?-

La niña lo miró al escuchar la pregunta.

-Hay no.- se quejó nerviosamente.

Notas de la autora:

TFP no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.

El capítulo fue un poco corto pero quería que se quedara en ese gracioso momento con Ratchet. Espero les haya gustado y espero sus reviews y nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	5. capítulo 5 - fuerza excesiba

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con tigo?- le preguntó.

La niña no respondió. Solo se le quedó mirando fijamente.

-No me mires así.- respondió Ratchet.

Trató de continuar sus labores normales de todos los días pero a donde iba, la pequeña lo seguía. Era como si lo vigilase sin perderlo de vista ni un solo momento. Esto le incomodaba.

-Solo esto me faltaba.- se quejaba entre dientes. -¿Ahora qué? ¿Cada vez que Optimus salga yo haré la labor de nana?-

Se llegó a cansar de ser seguido por la pequeña criatura.

-Escucha. Siéntate en el sofá y quédate ahí.- le ordenó.

Para su suerte, Tessa era una niña muy obediente.

Al fin un poco más de paz, tranquilidad y sobretodo, distancia.

Al cabo de unas horas. Ratchet recordó que estaba a cargo de la niña. La había dejado sola. Se sentía remordido por la conciencia y fue a ver qué estaba haciendo.

La encontró llorando. Sus manitas estaban siendo recorridas por ráfagas de escamas metálicas. Ella las observaba con pánico.

Levantó la mirada y vio a Ratchet. Casi igual de sorprendido a ella.

-Valla… - fue lo único que el mech dijo.

Ella salió corriendo hacia él y se aferró en un fuerte abrazo a su pie.

Extrañamente, Tessa poseía una fuerza increíble cuando estaba en fase semirrobótica.

-Oye. Me estas apretando muy fuerte.- reclamó Ratchet con nerviosismo. ¿Cómo una niña tan chiquita podía poseer tanta fuerza?

Ella se apartó casi de inmediato. Ahora parecía aún más asustada. Miró a Ratchet y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

-No; no llores…- le dijo pensando para sus adentros: solo esto me faltaba. –no tengas miedo. Yo voy a examinarte más profundamente para entender tus nuevos cambios.- le sonrió. –Soy médico, no tengas miedo…-

Tessa levantó la mirada, tratando de contener el llanto; pero era imposible. Volvió a reventar en sollozos e instintivamente se aferró de nuevo al pie de Ratchet.

-Oye no… eso era justo lo que quería evitar.- reclamó sin paciencia. –Eres una cría muy pequeña. Le costarás trabajo a Optimus.-

….

Optimus llegó a casa, por sus propios medios. Habían pasado barias horas desde que se había ido. No podía negar que se sentía preocupado por la cría que había dejado al cuidado de Ratchet. No era que no confiara en su amigo, sino que sabía que al médico no le gustaba el hecho de estar cuidando crías; mucho menos humanas.

Fue extraño. No lo encontró en la sala. Donde pensó que estarían. Comenzó a buscarlos hasta que los encontró en la bahía médica.

-¡¿Qué le ocurrió?! ¿Está bien?- preguntó, incluso antes de si quiera haber terminado de entrar.

-Tranquilo Optimus. Solo la estoy revisando más a fondo.- respondió Ratchet, pasivamente. –Pareces un padre.-se burló entre dientes.

Optimus pudo escuchar a su amigo basilar. Se sintió un poco avergonzado e incluso ruborizado. No estaba acostumbrado a que le hablaran de esa manera.

Sin embargo, para Ratchet era la oportunidad perfecta para tratar de encontrar a aquel verdadero Optimus, que se escondía detrás de esa cara seria. Uno que dejaba expresar sus sentimientos. Aquel que conoció más joven.

Optimus no respondió nada. Solo lo miró hacer su trabajo.

Por otro lado, Tessa miraba fijamente a su compañero. Quería acercarse a él pero sabía que no podía moverse de la enorme litera; Estaba siendo escaneada.

Una vez pasados algunos chequeos y otras miradas dudosas por parte del médico, la dejó ir. Prometiendo que para mañana estarían los resultados de sus investigaciones.

…..

Ya era hora de dormir. Optimus había llevado a Tessa consigo a su habitación. La puso en su rinconcito para dormir, pero cuando se disponía a irse, ella se aferró a su dedo.

Él pudo sentir como sus manitas se cyberformaban de nuevo, entre su agarre. De repente, lo comenzó a apretar fuerte. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan pequeño pudiera desarrollar tanta fuerza?

Llegó el momento en que le comenzó a doler el dedo prisionero de Tessa.

-Hope, Hope…- llamó la atención de la niña. –Me está doliendo…- dijo, nervioso.

Ella soltó el agarre y casi de inmediato comenzó a hacer pucheros, mientras se miraba sus manos metálicas con desprecio.

Optimus notó esto y trató de solucionarlo.

-Oye… no te sientas mal. Tienes que aprender a manejarlo; eso es todo.-

Tessa se calmó un poco, haciendo que sus manos regresaran a la normalidad. Luego le extendió los brazos hacia su compañero; tal como dijera: cárgame.

Optimus notó la intención de la niña, pero no quería que se repitiera lo de la otra noche. No había podido descansar por temor a aplastarla.

-Hope… mejor trata de dormir en tu sitio. Yo no puedo descansar si duermes con migo. No puedo dormir sabiendo que tengo que tener cuidado con tigo.-

Tessa parecía comprenderlo. En la mañana, él ya estaba despierto cuando despertó ella, o ¿Quizá no durmió?

-Escucha, si sientes miedo puedes llamarme; y yo estaré ahí para cuidarte.- trató de consolar a la niña, con aspecto confundido y triste.

Ella asintió y se acostó entre su cama.

….

Por la mañana, cuando Optimus y Tessa se levantaron, Ratchet los esperaba.

-Optimus, tengo que hablar con tigo.-

Notas de la autora:

TFP no me pertenece, es de hasbro y Paramount.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y espero sus reviews… nos vemos el próximo domingo.


	6. capítulo 6 - entrenamiento

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Optimus.

-Se trata de la niña.- respondió Ratchet.

Optimus volteó a verla. Ella prestaba atención.

-¿Qué hay con ella?-

-Estuve revisando los resultados de los chequeos que hice ayer y al parecer, cuando acelera sus revoluciones, se transforma a modo robot automáticamente…-

-Dirás; cuando se acelera su pulso, Ratchet.- interrumpió la enfermera Darby, quien venía llegando sola en el auto.

-Bueno sí, eso.- respondió un poco molesto. –es por eso que cuando ella se asusta, se transforma.-

-He notado que posee mucha fuerza.- dijo Optimus. – ¿Es parte de su transformación?-

-¿Tú también lo notaste?- preguntó Ratchet.

Su amigo asintió pero al mismo tiempo pidiéndole, con la mirada, una respuesta.

-Supongo que sí.- respondió Ratchet. –Hay muchas cosas que hay que descubrir aún.-

-¿Y qué hay de su habla?- preguntó June.

-No habla…- respondió Optimus.

-Qué raro. ¿Tú hablabas antes?- preguntó june a la niña.

Esta asintió con la cabeza. Luego hiso un gesto de impotencia y tristeza. Bajó la cabeza.

-Puede ser un trauma psicológico. Tantos cambios; es muy duro.- respondió la enfermera. Luego miró a ambos bots. Estos tenían un gesto de duda. –Tal vez con un poco de terapia ella pueda hablar de nuevo.-

-También necesita aprender a controlar su transformación.- añadió Ratchet.

-Eso lo puedo hacer yo.- respondió Optimus.

Ambos lo miraron con duda.

-Sé que no conozco nada de psicología humana o de entrenamiento de niños pero, creo que es mi deber como su guardián. Déjenme intentarlo.-

Ambos se miraron uno al otro. No dijeron nada, parecían confundidos. Pero tampoco se negaron.

….

Optimus llevó a Tessa de nuevo a la habitación. Ella lo miraba con curiosidad. Parecía algo confundido.

-Hope. ¿Quieres que te entrene?-

Ella lo miró con duda.

-¿Te gustaría aprender a controlar tu transformación con migo?-

Tessa asintió con determinación.

-Antes de empezar, si hablabas antes, ¿Por qué no lo haces ahora? ¿Miedo?-

Tessa bajó la mirada con tristeza.

-¿Algo te lo impide?-

Levantó la mirada cuando él dijo eso.

-No te preocupes. Bumblebee tampoco puede hablar. Él puede comunicarse a través de sonidos. Tal vez tú también puedas.-

Ella negó con la cabeza. Se sentía incapaz de poder hacer sonidos como el bot amarillo. Luego se le ocurrió otra idea. Sabía escribir.

Se levantó y tomó una pequeña piedra suave, que estaba tirada en el piso; de seguro Optimus la trajo entre sus neumáticos. Se acercó a la pared y escribió con ella.

"¿Sabes leer?"

Optimus abrió sus ojos ampliamente, al ver la frase. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes?

-Claro, Hope.- respondió con asombro. Había aprendido a leer español durante su estadía en la tierra. Sinceramente, le interesaba la cultura del planeta.

Tessa se acercó de nuevo a la pared pero cuando iba a escribir nuevamente, Optimus la interrumpió:

-Espera… escribe aquí.- le dijo, poniendo en el suelo una especie de Tablet ultra avanzada del tamaño de la niña.

Tessa se acercó y con la mano comenzó a trazar letras en el aparato.

"me llamo Tessa"

-¿Tessa?- preguntó el mech. -¿Ese es tu nombre?... entonces, de ahora en Adelante, te llamaré Tessa.-

…..

Los días pasaron. Optimus había hecho una amplia investigación para poder entrenar a la niña. Meditación, dominio de su fuerza y control sobre su nuevo cuerpo semirobótico, eran actividades de todos los días.

Tessa poseía un buen auto control. Ya podía transformarse a voluntad. Aprendía muy rápido.

Fowler trajo cosas para su necesidad, ya que viviría con los bots y no en un orfanato, como se planeaba en un principio. El hombre se convirtió en su tutor legal para asuntos humanos, tales como la escuela, a la que iba con Raph, Miko y Jack.

-Prime...- sonó la voz del agente por toda la base. Acababa de llegar en su helicóptero con la niña. –Hoy estuve hablando con los profesores de Tessa y me piden que la lleve al psiquiatra a ver si logra hablar.-

-Entiendo Sr. Fowler pero usted sabe, al igual que yo, que eso no es posible. No voy a arriesgar a Tessa ni a nosotros mismos de esa manera. Vivimos en cubierto y exponerlos a ellos así…- decía Optimus. –Déjeme seguir intentando hacerla poder hablar.-

-No tienes mucho tiempo, Prime.-

…..

Esa noche, Tessa hacía su tarea en la habitación compartida. Cuando su guardián llegó. Traía consigo una pequeña caja. Se le dificultaba mucho sostenerla sin aplastarla entre sus dedos.

-Tessa, en esta caja hay un animalito.- dijo poniéndola en frente de la niña. –Es una ovejita.-

En realidad la caja estaba vacía. Solo quería que Tessa lo creyera al no poder ver dentro.

-Esta caja es su nueva cacita. Le encanta, pero no podrá quedarse a vivir en ella…

Tessa levantó la mirada con duda.

-A no ser que le pongas un nombre.-

La niña tomó papel y lápiz para escribir un nombre pero fue interrumpida:

-No funcionará si no lo dices con tu voz.- Tessa se quedó inmóvil, pensando muy frustrada. –Sino, siempre tendrá que irse.-

Tessa centró la mirada en la caja. Parecía esforzarse por conseguirlo. Realmente no quería que la oveja tuviera que irse.

Miró a Optimus con determinación y…

Notas de la autora:

TFP no me pertenece, es de nickelodeon y Paramount.

Hablo del idioma español como lenguaje principal, debido a que el fanfic está en español. Por eso Optimus sabe leer en ese idioma.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos el próximo domingo.


	7. capítulo 7 - palabras

Tessa levantó la mirada y trató de decir el nombre pero no salió más que un sonido casi inaudible.

Luego de hacer eso, su rostro reflejó tristeza y vergüenza. Casi de inmediato, se levantó y se fue corriendo.

-¡Tessa, espera!- le dijo Optimus, pero no le hiso caso.

Él pudo escuchar como soltaba el llanto mientras corría hacia afuera.

Se sintió muy mal. Soy un idiota, pensó. Tal vez le estaba exigiendo demasiado a su muy joven compañera.

Tessa necesitaba estar un tiempo sola. Él lo sabía. No corrió detrás de ella. Le daría su espacio para que ordenara sus sentimientos y se tranquilizara.

…..

Tessa llegó tan rápido como pudo al pacillo de la bodega, donde guardaban las reliquias ayakon. Se sintió libre ahí y se detuvo. Miró como su cuerpo era recorrido por hordas de escamas metálicas. Ahora esto no la asustaba. Respiró profundamente y retractó el proceso.

Una vez normal, volvió a recordar el recién hecho en la habitación. No pudo contener la desesperación más y estalló en llanto. Se recostó a la pared, dejándose caer a rastras al suelo. Estaba sentada, llorando como si no lo pudiera hacer por el resto de su vida.

Las escamas, otra vez, estaban recorriendo su cuerpo. Podía sentirlo. Pero esta vez no se contuvo. Dejó fluir el énergon por sus venas. Sus manos, que eran las primeras en transformarse siempre, se volvieron rígidas y cubiertas totalmente de metal. Sintió como la fuerza aumentaba cada vez más y más.

En medio de su desesperación, se levantó y golpeó la pared con rabia. Su fuerza era tal que logró arrugar el duro metal de la que estaba compuesta, generando un poderoso y potente ruido.

-Bulckhead te he dicho que…- entró renegando el médico bot, cuando se quedó mirando quién era la causante. -¿Tessa?-

Ella tenía una mirada de rabia. Sus manos estaban totalmente transformadas y la pared hecha arrugues.

-Tessa, necesitaba esa pared.- dijo Ratchet, un poco irritado. –Creí que ya habías aprendido a controlar las transformaciones.-

Tessa solo hiso un gesto de enojo y se fue del sitio. No sin antes empujar un poco a Ratchet con solo una mano.

Esto lo dejó sorprendido. Tessa tenía tanta fuerza como cualquiera de ellos; a pesar de su pequeño tamaño.

…

Bumblebee estaba sentado junto a Raf. El niño hacía sus cosas de jakers en la computadora. No estaba prestando mucha atención a su rededor.

De repente, Tessa llegó a la habitación y se sentó junto al bot de amarillo. No dijo nada, ni hiso expresión alguna.

Bumblebee la miraba con sorpresa. Ella nunca buscaba estar con otros bots a parte de Optimus o Ratchet. Era un poco antisocial.

Tessa levantó la vista hacía el bot. Su mirada reflejaba impotencia, y al mismo tiempo, parecía interrogar al bot de amarillo; ¿Cómo haces para no volverte loco sin poder hablar palabra alguna?

-¿Sucede algo tessa?- interrumpió el pequeño genio.

La niña solo hiso el gesto de no.

Luego de pensar por un par de segundos, su mirada cambió a una llena de determinación. Luego se levantó y se fue en rumbo hacia la habitación de Optimus.

Ambos chicos se miraron uno al otro con la interrogante: ¿qué le está pasando?

….

Optimus se disponía a salir de su habitación. Cuando se topó con Tessa.

-Perdóname Tessa. Creo que me apresuré demasiado.-

Ella solo se acercó a la caja que aún estaba en la mesita.

Optimus no esperaba que hablara. Solo se sentía como un tonto. Hasta que de repente,

-Hope.- suzurró.

Optimus no pudo eschar bien

-¿Qué?- preguntó, acercándose.

-Hope…- respondió.

Una sonrisa se apoderó del rostro sin expresión de Optimus.

-Se llamará Hope.- dijo claramente la niña. –Como me llamaste al principio.- le sonrió.

-Tessa… lo lograste.- dijo Optimus. La levantó rápidamente y se la acercó al pecho. –Bien hecho. Estoy orgulloso de ti.-

La niña se rio abiertamente y se aferró a un abrazo con su compañero.

Luego de un rato en el abrazo ella dijo:

-¿Quieres ser mi nuevo papá?-

Optimus abrió los ojos ampliamente. No esperaba esa pregunta. Se sintió confundido e incluso asustado. Luego de asimilarlo, sonrió.

Tessa levantó la mirada con preocupación. Tal vez no debió de preguntar algo así.

-¿Y tú, quieres ser mi hija?-

Ella asintió con alegría. Y se volvió a abrazar fuertemente al pecho de su nuevo padre.

No se percató que se habían transformado sus manos y que estaba abrazando con mucha fuerza.

-Realmente eres mi hija; eres mitad autobot.- se rio el mech de rojo. –Tienes la fuerza de todo un mech.-

-Lo siento.- dijo apartándose y regresando a su estado común.

-¿Sabes la cantidad de aventuras que vamos a vivir, hija?- preguntó poniéndola en el suelo.

-Sí, sí…- respondió mirando valerosamente hacia afuera.

Notas de la autora:

TFP no me pertenece, es de Hasbro y Paramount.

Aquí su final. Lamento que haya sido tan malo y repentino pero tomé la decisión de frenarlo aquí y luego sacar "la última cría 2" donde aparecerá las nuevas aventuras de Tessa, ya contra los cons.

El próximo domingo comenzaré una nueva historia, ya en la saga de DBS (dragon ball super) que me está dando vueltas desde hace semanas en mi cabeza.

El que haya terminado la primera parte, no quiere decir que no esté atenta a los reviews, así que pueden dejarlos. Yo los estaré leyendo y posteriormente contestando si eso ameritan.

Recuerda seguirme por Facebook (Sari Lilliana, la escritora) y nos leemos el próximo domingo con la nueva historia.


End file.
